1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to touchscreens and touchscreen systems and, more particularly, to a touchscreen system having a sealing system.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Touchscreens are used in conjunction with a variety of display types, including cathode ray tubes (i.e., CRTs) and liquid crystal display screens (i.e., LCD screens), as a means of inputting information into a data processing system. When placed over a display or integrated into a display, the touchscreen allows a user to select a displayed icon or element by touching the screen in a location corresponding to the desired icon or element. Touchscreens have become commonplace in a variety of different applications including, for example, point-of-sale systems, information kiosks, automated teller machines (i.e., ATMs), data entry systems, gaming machines, ticketing machines, etc.
There are several types of touchscreens, including acoustic, resistive, capacitive, infrared, and force. An acoustic touchscreen has a touch-sensitive area on which the presence and location of a touch is sensed via the touch's effect on acoustic waves propagating across the touchscreen surface. A common type of acoustic touchscreen employs Rayleigh waves (a term which, as used herein, includes quasi-Rayleigh waves). Illustrative disclosures relating to Rayleigh wave touchscreens include Adler, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,642,423; 4,645,870; 4,700,176; 4,746,914; 4,791,416; and Re 33,151; Adler et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,212; 4,859,996; and 4,880,665; Brenner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,100; Davis-Cannon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,479; and Kent, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,708,461 and 5,854,450. Acoustic touchscreens employing other types of acoustic waves such as Lamb or shear waves, or combinations of different types of acoustic waves (including combinations involving Rayleigh waves) are also known, illustrative disclosures including Kent, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,591,945 and 5,854,450; Knowles, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,072,427; 5,162,618; 5,177,327; 5,243,148; 5,329,070; and 5,573,077; and Knowles et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,521. The documents cited in this paragraph are incorporated herein by reference.
Touchscreen applications may require that the touchscreen operate in an outdoor environment or in a relatively harsh indoor environment such as a factory or restaurant. Therefore the touchscreen may be subjected to rain, fog, wind, dust, cleaning solutions, sprays, liquid spills, etc. As a consequence of these conditions, typically some form of seal is required between the touchscreen and the system enclosure. Generally, however, it is difficult to achieve a satisfactory seal in an acoustic touchscreen due to the touch detection mechanism, e.g., surface propagating acoustic waves, as the seal may absorb an excessive amount of the acoustic energy, thereby compromising touchscreen performance. As a general rule, the acoustic loss attributable to the sealing system should be less than 6 dB.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,238 discloses a sealing system using a resilient, compressible foam strip that is substantially transmissive to surface acoustic wave energy. An acceptable level of attenuation is achieved by placing an open-cell surface against the touchscreen surface or by restricting seal contact to a corner of the foam strip. The foam strip also includes at least one membrane surface extending between the touchscreen and the housing that is impermeable to liquids. A structure for maintaining the foam strip in position is also disclosed.
An alternate sealing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,054. As disclosed, the seal is formed of a closed cell foam in which the touchscreen contacting surface is covered with a liquid impervious barrier. Alternatively, the seal may be formed of an expanded polymer such as expanded polytetrafluoroethylene. In at least one embodiment of the disclosed system, the seal is used in a CRT-based monitor without requiring replacement or modification of the normal housing or bezel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,287, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a sealing system for use with touchscreens that includes a seal coupled to a frame. The system includes tension elements to provide uniform compressive force per unit length along the perimeter of the seal.
What is needed in the art is a simplified seal for a touchscreen system which can provide a uniform compressive force along the perimeter of the seal and which can be used with a variety of display devices, especially those having flat display surfaces, e.g., CRT displays and LCDs, and a variety of touchscreen technologies, including acoustic, infrared, resistive, and capacitive. The present invention provides such a sealing system and touchscreen systems having such a sealing system.